


Finally Mine

by tiptoetwirl (SheSellsSeaShells)



Series: Chasing After You [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Always Female Naruto, F/M, female!Naruto, genderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheSellsSeaShells/pseuds/tiptoetwirl
Summary: Epilogue to Chasing After You





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty epilogue to [Chasing After You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6986308) as promised. Not much else happens here folks.

Uzumaki Naruto was going crazy. Crazy with lust.

 

She crossed her arms and drummed her fingers against the bare skin of her bicep as she contemplated the man across from her. Itachi was lounging against her sofa, absorbed in his book and paying her no attention. Naruto was wearing a summery orange dress with a short skirt, shoe-string sleeves and a bodice that pushed her boobs so far up they were practically in her face. She crossed her legs and her dress rode up a little, exposing even more skin. Itachi didn’t so much as blink. A heartbeat later he turned the page in his book, eyes tracking the printed words and Naruto almost screamed. 

 

It had been six weeks. Six long, glorious weeks since she’d woken up in that hospital room and left it officially calling herself Itachi’s girlfriend. Itachi was everything she’d known he was, thoughtful, only truly expressive when they were in private, intelligent, kind, incredibly stubborn and completely oblivious to all the signs she was throwing out that she was ready to move to the next step of their relationship. Itachi was not a virgin and had made it clear from the start that he would move at her pace. 

 

Kissing him made her bones melt and the urge to touch him was constant and prominent. In public she made do with sometimes standing so close together their arms brushed. Or with placing a hand on his knee or his back or whatever other part of his body would be inconspicuous and out of sight. Itachi never complained and often guided her out of rooms with a hand on the small of her back or her elbow. He was always fixing her hair or straightening out the collar of her jacket. In private they did whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted.

 

Sucking Itachi’s cock was Naruto’s favourite way to wake him up. He had gotten her off with his fingers and with his mouth too many times to count. They slept in the same bed and showered together and Itachi was creative in the bedroom and they were both always left satisfied after sex. But Itachi had yet to truly fuck her. Naruto had been ready and willing for two weeks and had tried to tell Itachi as much without actually telling him. For some reason the words just wouldn’t come and she kinda wanted him to take the initiative in that final and all-important step. 

 

So she had _cooked_ a three course dinner on their one month anniversary and worn a dress that she personally thought belonged in the lingerie department. Itachi had complimented her cooking skills, cleared the table after their meal, then had bent her over the silk table cloth and ate her out for so long she had cum twice. After that he had pushed her dress down so that her breasts were exposed and pushed her to her knees before fucking her mouth. He ate his own cum off her breasts and brought her off once more with his fingers and they had collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and spent. It had been an unforgettable night, to be sure, but not the kind of unforgettable that she had been after so she had tried another tactic. 

 

Naruto paraded around the house in nightdresses that were more lace than silk. Nightdresses that made him pull her onto his lap, one hand cupping her breasts and the other disappearing into her panties. Plan C it was. She wore beautiful but impractical and uncomfortable bras under her clothes and matching panties. When Itachi discovered the new underwear, he gave her a look that made her blood sing and rubbed his cock against her cunt until she screamed and fell apart, all the while whispering filthy, delighted comments in her ears and against her breasts about how good the material of her panties felt against his dick and how beautiful her breasts looked in her new bra.

 

So here Naruto sat, wearing a dress that just over a month ago would have made Itachi lose control. Now, thanks to her previous tactics, Itachi barely even glanced up when she entered the room. The dress didn’t warrant so much as a glance and he was clearly more interested in reading about the process Tea Country employs for harvesting their produce. Huffing in frustration, Naruto stomped out of the room. It was time to consult the experts because, clearly, she had no idea what the hell she was doing. Itachi watched her go with a raised eyebrow. For a moment her contemplated going after her but he knew it was only serious if Naruto’s mood persisted. He would wait and see how events unfolded. 

 

To say Sakura, Ino and Hinata were surprised at the reason Naruto had called them together was an understatement. Itachi was clearly smitten with Naruto, it was weird that it was taking him so long to get the message.

 

“Where did you get the lingerie from?” Ino asked. “Maybe it wasn’t sexy enough?”

 

“It was definitely sexy enough,” Sakura immediately disputed. “I helped her pick it out. This dress really didn’t get a reaction?” She asked gesturing to the sundress Naruto was still wearing.

 

“No,” Naruto pouted. 

 

The girls were seated at an outdoor cafe and their waiter nearly spilled their drinks as he served them, his gaze firmly riveted to Naruto’s cleavage. Naruto’s pout turned into a scowl and her friends stifled giggles.

 

“Did you try just talking to Itachi-san?” Hinata suggested. “Being up front is probably the best approach.”

 

“I want him to be the one to start things,” Naruto admitted and she lowered her gaze, a little uncomfortable at having to explain. “I feel like it’s important somehow that, in this, he’s the one to take the initiative. I just don’t know how to tell him I’m ready without actually having to say the words. I think that if I have to say them it will come out embarrassing and ruin the mood.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with not wanting to be so obvious, Naru.” Sakura assured her. “It’s okay to feel this way. We just need to find a way to get through to Itachi. I can guarantee you that he’s just _waiting_ for a signal from you. He’s head over heels for you, Naruto. Anyone can see that.”

 

“Remember that time those visiting sand nin stared at your legs?” Hinata laughed. “Itachi-san just kind of looked at them and they nearly wet themselves.”

 

“I’m still certain he was using a genjutusu,” Naruto replied. “Nobody can…”

 

“I’ve GOT IT!” Ino interrupted before Naruto could finish her sentence, her voice lifting in her excitement and drawing looks from people in nearby tables.

 

“Oh, sorry,” Ino said, not sounding sorry at all.   
Placing her arms of the table, she leant forward to whisper, motioning the other girls to do so as well.  
“I know exactly what we need to do make Itachi realise what you want, Naruto,” Ino grinned. “We make him jealous.”

 

For a moment there was silence and then identical, evil smiles spread across Naruto, Sakura and Hinata’s faces and three days later Uchiha Itachi was the one who was going crazy. 

 

Ino was throwing a party for a reason Itachi didn’t particular care about. He didn’t mind coming to Ino’s party, he knew most of the people there, was comfortable with them and it made Naruto happy. When Naruto was happy, Itachi was happy so that worked out well. Tsunade worked Naruto hard so she told Itachi she would meet him there and Naruto had arrived when she said she would as well. Greeting Itachi with a smile and kiss on the cheek, Naruto turned to hang up her coat and that was when everything started to go wrong. 

 

She was wearing the dress. She was wearing THE dress. The one from that her house-warming party and Itachi’s body-temperature sky-rocketed.

 

His gaze travelled over the curve of her shoulders and the jut of her collarbones, took in the way her hair was pinned up to expose the length of her neck and the way the neckline put her breasts on such prominent display. Her legs seemed to go on for miles beneath that miniscule skirt and Itachi almost growled when he spotted a couple of men he didn’t know give Naruto the once over. She looked even more amazing than she had the night of her house-warming and it was the knowledge that, this time, he was free to look and touch as he pleased that let Itachi keep his temper in check. 

 

His brain resumed working as it usually did and he realised that Naruto must have a good reason for wearing that particular dress. So he watched as she flitted amongst her friends, grinning and laughing and shining brighter than the sun. He watched and tried to figure out why the hell she was trying to give him a heart-attack. The night proceeded a little like the her house-warming had. Kiba and Naruto flirted too outrageously with each other for it to be genuine and Gaara dragged Naruto onto the dance floor. The difference was that, this time, the only attention Itachi payed Nanami was to nod a greeting. Then he resumed his conversation with Kakashi and the Hyuga was forgotten for the rest of the evening.

 

He kept Naruto in his peripheral vision the entire evening though and so was quick to notice when someone interrupted Naruto and Gaara’s dance. The Kazekage gracefully bowed out and Naruto grinned at her friend but it dimmed slightly when she looked back the new guy. Itachi didn’t know him and by the slight stiffness to Naruto’s shoulders when they started to dance, Naruto didn’t know him either. The man was a civilian and his gaze was definitely not on Naruto’s face. That was his first mistake. The second was when he brazenly let his hand slip down to grope Naruto’s ass. The hand in question was quickly slapped away by Naruto herself, a steely look in her normally smiling eyes and she was stepping away from the man even as Itachi started to approach them.

 

“..because I have a boyfriend, Kaname.” Naruto was saying when Itachi reached them.   
“And here he is now,” she turned to smile at Itachi and he slipped his arm around her, regardless of the public nature of their surroundings.

 

“Naruto,” Itachi greeted before turning to look at the-man-with-a-death-wish. “I was hoping your....companion wouldn’t mind if I cut in.”

 

His voice was mild and little could make Itachi pull out his sharingan these days but if his eyes glinted red, just the slightest bit and just for a second, then the-man-with-a-death-wish was obviously hallucinating. 

 

“Not at all!” It was Naruto who answered and she was pulling Itachi away before Kaname could so much as blink.

 

“In fact, it’s about time!” Naruto complained as she linked her arms together around Itachi’s neck. “I thought you were gonna spend the entire night talking to Kaka-sensei. I have needs, Itachi! Needs that include dancing.”

 

“Indeed,” Itachi smiled down at her, one of those little barely-there smiles of his that were all in the eyes. Now that Naruto was in his arms, her body pressed against his own, all the anger had drained out of him and he gave his girlfriend all his attention.

 

“Wearing this dress, was that one of your needs too?” Itachi asked as skimmed his hands over her ribs and waist to settle on her hips. 

 

Naruto felt excitement throb beneath her breastbone at the question. She knew that look in Itachi’s eyes. It was the look he got whenever he managed to find a particularly good puzzle or mystery. 

 

“Maybe,” she eventually admitted. “So what if it was?”

 

“No reason,” Itachi replied. “I just never got the chance to tell you that last time how much it suited you. It suits you very, very well, Naruto.”

 

“Thanks,” Naruto smiled and tilted her head as she looked up at him. “Maybe when we get home you can show me some more how much it suits me?”

 

“Naru,” Itachi’s voice was full of promise as he bent to speak the words directly into her ear. “You have no idea how much I want to do just that. You have no idea what this dress makes me want to do to you.”

 

“I think I need some fresh air,” Naruto suddenly announced, her cheeks were pink and only Itachi was close enough to notice how her pupils were dilated slightly so he didn’t protest when she dragged him out into the garden.

 

Because Itachi knew exactly why Naruto had come outside, he was quick to pull her into a secluded corner and press her against the wall. Her hands threaded through his hair and she arched her back to meet his kiss, her mouth opening for him instantly and without coaxing. Naruto sighed into the kiss, biting at Itachi’s lips and laughing when he slapped her ass in retaliation.

 

Naruto let her lips travel over the veins of Itachi’s throat. She bit at his adam’s apple and licked at the hollow and the base before pulling his head down for another kiss, deep and slow. Itachi pressed her into the wall, grunting at the press of her breasts against his chest and sliding his hands over her hips to fill his palms with her ass. Eventually the need for oxygen grew too great and he bent to kiss the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder.

 

“Itachi,” Naruto sighed. “Tell me what this dress makes you want to do to me.”

 

“It’s not just the dress,” Itachi said. “But the first time I saw it I couldn’t help but think how easy it would be to push the skirt aside. How easy it would be to fuck you in this gorgeous, frustrating, piece of cloth you call clothes.” 

 

The picture his words conjured made Naruto moan out loud. Her head fell back and she lifted her leg to wrap it around Itachi’s waist. The motion made her groin brush against his and they both moaned this time as Itachi used his grip on her ass to rub her against him once more. Urgency flooded Naruto and she pulled him up for another kiss, soft and a little sloppy and, when they eventually broke apart, Itachi bit at the hollow of her throat, sucking a bruise onto the pale skin there. His hands slipped under her dress, expecting to find the material of her panties and he froze when instead he found himself cupping the bare skin of Naruto’s ass. 

 

“Naru,” Itachi’s breathing was ragged, his words a questioning growl and Naruto knew that he’d finally, _finally_ gotten it.

 

She nodded her confirmation and, the next thing she knew, they were disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves. Naruto didn’t even have to look around to know Itachi had taken them straight to their bedroom and, a heartbeat later, Naruto was sprawled across the bed and Itachi was leaning over her, his hand running up her thigh.

 

“I wondered what all those skimpy clothes were about,” he said and scraped his nails against her inner thigh. “I’ve been walking around semi-hard all day for the past couple of weeks because of you.”

 

“Me?” Naruto was a little outraged at the accusation. “I’m not the one who can’t take a hint!”

 

The last words of her sentence trailed into a breathy, choked-off gasp because Itachi chose that moment to slip his fingers beneath her dress once more and rub them against the lips of her cunt. 

 

“So wet, Naru?” Itachi’s breath was hot against her collarbone.  
His fingers rubbed a little harder against her and Naruto’s reply was lost in the soft gasp that was torn from her throat. 

 

Her hips canted upwards, bucking into the air in silent question and Itachi grinned in satisfaction. Pushing her legs apart, he ducked between them and slid his arms under Naruto’s thighs with his hands cupping her ass to hold her in position. He nudged at her dress with his nose, pushing back the flimsy layers a bit more, and his gaze darkened when Naruto was revealed fully to him, pink and glistening with her own juices. 

 

“Holy fucking shit!” The curse was torn out of Naruto, loud and surprised, when Itachi’s tongue delved quick and hard between her folds with no forewarning or preparation. 

 

She felt him grin against her and would have called him all sorts of names but Itachi began to fuck her with his tongue, riding the movement of her hips and coaxing sounds from Naruto that she never knew she could make. He opened his mouth against her cunt, lapped at the clit and her folds, teased her with quick, sharp jabs of his tongue and then resumed the deep, hungry laps that had Naruto on the brink of release within minutes. When she finally shattered, it was with a loud, desperate cry that echoed through the room. 

 

Naruto was oblivious to everything for long moments as she came down from her high and when she finally started to pay attention to her surroundings again she found that Itachi was still kneeling between her legs but he was naked, his dick red and hard and leaking against his stomach. Naruto sat up with little of her usual grace, her fingers going to the zipper of her dress but Itachi stopped her with a hand over hers. 

 

“Leave it on,” he said and bent to bite at the top of her breasts. 

 

She straddled his lap, holding his head to her breasts and arching her back in encouragement so Itachi obliged by pulling her breasts out of her dress and flicking at one nipple with his tongue. He cupped the other breast with his hand, squeezing hard enough to bruise and occasionally rubbing his thumb over her nipple. Naruto’s head fell back, her lips parted in a breathless gasp and she rocked her hips, rubbing her pussy against Itachi’s cock. Feeling him, hard and hot against her dripping folds was enough to make her eyes roll back into her head and she rocked her hips again, harder this time. 

 

Itachi’s hands fell to her hips and helped her grind, sucking and biting and licking at each nipple alternatively until Naruto cumming once more, soaking Itachi’s dick with her juices. He moved while she was still in the throes of orgasm, holding her hips steady and sliding into her so that, by the time Naruto realized what had happened, she was fully seated on his dick and Itachi was pushing sweaty strands of hair off her face, needing all his willpower to keep still and give her time to adjust to his size. 

 

“You okay?” He asked, his voice tight with restraint and Naruto nodded even as she bit her lip against the sensation of being filled so uncomfortably. 

 

She shifted her hips experimentally and frowned at the sting that shot up her spine, not having expected any pain since being a ninja meant her hymen had broken long ago. 

 

“Hey,” Itachi tightened his grip on her hips to get Naruto to stop moving. “Relax, it’s gonna take a little time for you to get used to this.”

 

He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her head down for a kiss, gently tipping her onto her back and stretching over her as he did so. He used the new position to keep Naruto’s hips pinned down as he distracted her with soft kisses and murmured words of encouragement.

 

“Just let me take care of you, Naru,” Itachi whispered into her ear, sucking a bruise into the skin just below her jaw.   
“Let me make this good for you.” 

 

He braced himself on his forearms and bent to kiss her lips, spending long moments enjoying her taste before he started to move. Slowly, Itachi pulled his hips back until just the tip of his dick was inside Naruto. Then he pushed back in even more slowly, the muscles in his arm clenching with the effort it took to restrain himself. Naruto was hot and tight and, with every fibre of his being, Itachi wanted nothing more than to pound into her.

 

Fucking Naruto was something Itachi had been thinking about ever since he came back to Konoha. Those days spent hiding out in her tiny apartment before that final battle with Obito, when Naruto would strut around the place without her jacket, her pants slung low on her hips and her top clinging to the flat planes of her stomach and showing off the musculature of her shoulders and arms, had tested Itachi’s patience. 

 

Then he had somehow managed to win her affections and Naruto was his to smile at and kiss and touch. But she was innocent in the ways that truly counted. Sure Naruto had a pretty intimate understanding of sex thanks to Jiraiya and his books but it was purely theoretical. She’d never been intimate with anyone, had barely even kissed another man, and something dark and possessive in Itachi wanted to lay claim to that purity _immediately_. He wanted to brand Naruto in the ways that counted, to take what nobody had ever been offered before, he wanted to be her first before she changed her mind and decided she was better off without him. 

 

All it took was Naruto smiling at him, trusting and unsuspecting, and Itachi was able to beat back those instincts. He made it clear that she was in control. Naruto was passionate and responded readily to his touch and kisses but she was nervous about sex. Still inexperienced when it came to relationships her worries were, for once, the same ones all teenage girls experienced with their first, serious boyfriend. So Itachi had let her dictate the pace and had made do with satisfying himself with her body in every way but the one he really wanted. 

 

Itachi knew that he was the luckiest guy in the world. Naruto could have anyone she chose. She had made an entire village fall for her and there was a line of men who were waiting to prove themselves to her. That Naruto had chose him, had chosen Itachi despite all his baggage and despite his mistakes, was his own personal miracle. Itachi knew how good he had it, knew that he would never recover if he ever lost Naruto and so he held back. 

 

He held back when she wore clothes that exposed more skin than they covered and he held back when she wore lingerie that could turn any sane man crazy. Naruto was a young girl who had finally earned the freedom to buy the things she wanted and do the things she wanted without reproach. Just because she was dressing differently did not give Itachi free reign to take what hadn’t yet been granted to him.

 

But now it was being granted to him. Now Naruto was spreading her legs, was flushed and panting and tilting her hips toward him. Sweat beaded Itachi’s forehead, his arms were trembling and his lips were parted, his breath coming out in ragged gasps that burned through his lungs. Still Itachi went slow. His hips moved at a glacial pace with deep, deliberate strokes. Naruto clenched fistfulls of the duvet, urgency building within her and she tossed her head from side to side, needing something else, needing something _more_. 

 

Itachi refused to budge. He continued to move with that same, lazy pace, shifting his weight onto one arm and letting the fingers of the other hand trail over Naruto’s body. They slid up her thighs pushing the skirt of her dress over her hip, skimming over the sequins that covered her ribs. He eventually reached her breast and circled her nipple before tugging slightly. Naruto barely had breath enough to moan and her eyelashes fluttered closed in pleasure and so Itachi palmed her breast, squeezed slightly, and still continued to fuck her slow and deep. 

 

Only when Naruto had reached breaking point, when her body was relaxed and her legs were wrapping around his waist and her back was arching in desperation, did Itachi give in. He snapped his hips, gradually moving faster and faster and groaning as the slap of flesh against flesh echoed through the room. Eventually Itachi rose up on his knees, pushed at her thighs to hold her legs open as wide as they could go and finally, _finally_ let himself fuck her with complete abandon. 

 

“Ah! Itachi!” Naruto’s back arched almost completely off the bed, her hips moving as she tried to keep up with the furious pace he’d set but it was no use.   
“Oh, God!” Naruto’s head fell back and she gripped Itachi’s arms for leverage.

 

Her lips were red and swollen from kissing and biting, her body glistening with sweat and her chest heaving as she tried to draw in breath. Her dress was a ruined mess around her waist, stained with her cum and sweat and torn in places from where she’d grabbed at it. If it were up to her the dress would have been long gone but Itachi was looking down at her, watching himself fuck her as she wore it and he was so obviously living out a personal fantasy that Naruto could find no objection.

 

“Naru,” Itachi’s voice was a deep growl, husky with desire repressed for way too long.   
“Naru, God’s you’re so tight!”

 

He rolled them onto their sides, pulling her leg high over his hip and gripping her ass to hold her in place as he fucked her. She wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in his shoulder, her breasts pressing against his chest as she held on for dear life.

 

“So good, baby,” Itachi whispered, hot and wet in her ear. “You feel so good.”

 

He squeezed her breast, rubbed his palm roughly against the nipple, only half aware of doing so. Itachi had lost all capacity for rational thought and praises for Naruto fell from his lips as his baser instincts took over. 

 

“Itachi!” Naruto gasped as he bit at her neck, almost sobbing in desperation. “Itachi, please! I’m gonna cum!”

 

“Yes,” Itachi grunted his approval. “That’s it. Cum for me Naru. Cum on my dick. You’re mine now.”

 

Tears leaked from Naruto’s eyes, orgasm crawling up in her with an intensity that made her dizzy. She could barely breathe, barely think, her world reduced to the way Itachi’s cock was pounding into her. All she could hear was the slap of his balls against her ass. All she could smell was the musk of their sex. All she could feel his hands on her ass and on her breast and his cock stretching her open and fulling her so wonderfully. Then he was kissing her and all she could taste was him. Her mind went blank, her vision filling with white as her world exploded and Naruto wasn’t even aware of screaming Itachi’s name as she came. 

 

Feeling the convulsions of Naruto’s cunt around his dick as she came was almost Itachi’s undoing. He pushed her onto her back, drove into her once, twice more, and then his roar of completion was twining with the dying echoes of Naruto’s scream. He held her hips to his as he came, his body spasming, hips moving involuntarily as he filled her with his cum in long, thick spurts. Itachi had sense enough to roll to the side as he collapsed, his satiated muscles unable to support his weight any longer, but he pulled Naruto with him, keeping them joined until gravity and biology parted them. 

 

Naruto’s eyelashes fluttered, parting to reveal dazed blue orbs and Itachi couldn’t hold back a smile. He pushed her hair of her face, and bent to kiss her, finding himself suddenly overwhelmed by emotion.

 

“Hey,” Naruto greeted as they parted for air. 

 

“Hi,” Itachi replied, kissing her cheek and then her forehead, unable to help himself.

 

A fond smile curved Naruto’s lips and she ran her fingers over his cheekbones and jaw before framing his face with her hand.

 

“I love you,” she told him and her smile widened as his eyes softened at the sentiment.  
“I love you,” she repeated, “and I am not going anywhere so you better get used to it.”

 

“Yes, Hokage-sama,” Itachi teased as he was prone to do when she said something particularly bossy, mostly because it never failed to get a laugh from Naruto.

 

This time was no exception and Itachi rolled easily to his feet to go fetch a cloth to clean Naruto up with, the sound of her giggles following him to the bathroom. It was a front of course. For all Itachi’s possessiveness and his willingness to act on said possessiveness, everyone who knew them knew that Naruto was the one with the power in this relationship. 

 

Itachi belonged to her, heart and soul. He knew it, their friends knew it and Naruto knew it. If he had his way, Itachi would spend the rest of his days making sure she never forgot it.


End file.
